shikikirafandomcom-20200214-history
Kagome Higurashi (Shikon Alice)
Background Because her father, Masumi Higurashi, was a Gakuen Alice graduate and Anti-ESP organization memeber, Kagome has been trained since she was very young to control her Alice abilities. She also belongs to the same organization that her father belongs to, Taisho Inc. She has also been phsyically trained in hand-to-hand combat and specializes in Mixed Martial Arts and Sword Play. Her and Taisho Inc.'s goal is to take out the ESP and restore peace to Gakuen Alice. Her main teacher, Sesshomaru who possesses the Longevity Alice and Demon Alice and is one of the leaders of Taisho Inc., has told Kagome to keep her many Alices underwraps and only allow the academy to know of two or three of them. The ones she has decided to show are her Instant Teleportation Alice, Healing Alice, and Barrier Alice. While on Gakuen Alice grounds she is not to show her other Alices unless she is in the safety of the Junior High or High school divisions. Prior to her father's death, the Higurashi Shrine and Taisho Inc. acted sanctuaries and safety grounds for all Alice holders who ran from Gakuen Alice or the ESP. All the grounds that belonged to either families were protected in a barrier that prevented the Detection Alice and Sightseeing Alices. Kagome and her cousins were safe from the Gakuen Alice until they were caught using the Alices or had pictures taken of them off the safety grounds. Appearance Kagome has dark sapphire blue eyes, a clean and fair complexion, and pouty pink lips. She always has her raven black hair covering her ears. She has five piercings on each of her ears, two cartilage piercings and three lobes piercings. Most of her earrings contain an Alice Stone in them that was given to her by her friends or co-workers at Taisho Inc. Two of her cartilage cuff earrings are communication devices; one is a mini-radio/phone embedded with a Telepathy Alice Stone by her friend and her cousin's rival,Shippo, and the other is recorder to record conversations and other sounds. Shikon To be Shikon, Kagome has to eat one of the Aging Chocolates by Jinenji and her father, Masumi to appear as a sixteen-year-old. As her sixteen-year-old self, Kagome retains all of her basic physical appearance such as her hair, skin, and etc. The only differences are that her chest has grown to a C/D-Cup, her body is much curvier, and she is much taller. Though her name for this version of her body is Shikon she is better known to the Underground as Guardian - Kyuubi or just Kyuubi. This mainly due to the fact that she is female and that she wears a half face cat-fox mask when she goes on missions. While working she also wears a skintight, black bodysuit that shrinks and expands with her body. The bodysuit also gives the wearer extreme flexibility. Personality Kagome has a very mature personality and attitude for someone her age mainly due to how she was raised and her work as a Guardian. She keeps cool and level-headed in nearly all situations, but when pushed hard enough she will retaliate either secretly or violently. She is very caring and motherly, causing some of her friends at Taisho Inc. and Gakuen Alice to call her kaa-san. She greatly dislikes bullies, but will ignore a matter if she thinks the person deserves it. Shikon Shikon is Kagome's alias when she works as a Guardian, specifically Guardian Kyuubi. This side of her is actually the fifteen-year-old version of herself, which is the result of eating Aging Chocolate, and is used mainly to keep her identity a secret from the Underground. When acting as Shikon, Kagome wears a black body suit with her hair up in a high ponytail, and a silver cat mask. As Shikon, Kagome retains her cool and level-headness, but her caring side is nearly non-existent and she is much colder. Personal Information *Father's Occupation: Internationally liscensed Doctor and Alice Instructor *Mother's Occupation: Nurse *Intelligence: *Motto: "A smile makes a bad day bright." *Favorite Color: Silver and Blue *Favorite Type of Movies: Classical *Favorite Type of Music: *Favorite Type of Books: Medical and Anatomy books *Favorite School Subject: Biology and Music *Best School Subjects: Science Overall (Biology, Chemistry, Physics, and Math) and PE *Worst School Subject: None *Favorite Food: Cherries, Strawberries, and Papaya *Ideal Type: *Ideal Date: *Allergic to: NONE *Hobbies: Reading, Training, and Spending time with family *Dislikes: Bugs, Bullies, the ESP, Z, and Chocolate *Special Skills: Mixed Martial Arts, Undercover Work, Kidnapping and Being Kidnapped Alice Form Unlike the other students, Kagome has a rare limitless Alice Form that does not fall in any of the known four forms. No matter how often she uses her Alices, her lifespan is not shorten nor is the life of her Alices. Her original Alice form was the Life-Shortening Form, but due to a medicine that her father and his colleagues at Taisho Inc. created, she no longer has the side effects of losing her life to her Alice. *The medicine she took takes 1.5-2 years to fully change a person's Alice Form. The medicine cannot be taken if pregnant or if the person plans to have children within a year of taking or finishing the medication. And it only works people whose Alice Form is the Life-Shortening type. Alices Kagome has inherited most of her father's Alices, which included the Healing Alice, Barrier Alice, and the Instant Teleportation Alice, but not his Pain Alice. Her Wish Alice and Elemental Alice were inherited from some of her distant ancestors. Prior to taking her Alice Form medicine, Kagome's original Alices were the Healing Alice, Barrier Alice, and the Elemental Alice. Barrier Alice The barrier alice is an extremely useful and coveted ability among alices. The general ability of the barrier alice is to make a shield that can deflect alices and attacks, but each individual user's alice differs in strength and extra abilities (e.g. Masachika Shiki's barrier contains some telepathic ability). The barrier alice, especially Himemiya's barrier alice, has the power to inhibit and weaken other alices inside it, as was shown during the Hanahime arc when the Dangerous Abilities students were inside the Hanahime den (which had a strong barrier cast on it by Himemiya to weaken alices). Kagome has a strong Barrier Alice that is on par with her father, Hi-sama, and her distant relative, Shiki's. Her barriers allow her to completely nullify Alices and remove unwanted people within the protected areas. Along with her nulllification, she is able to choose whose Alices are nullified. Her barriers also have illusion abilities allowing her to create various illusions within her barriers and to project to the outside observers. Her barriers also have the abilitiy to control gravity. Healing Alice The Healing Alice allows the user to heal wounds, illnesses, and regenerate cells. Kagome is a master user of her Healing Alice, and she has a surgeon's precision in her control of this Alice. Like her cousin Subaru, Kagome is able to heal a large group of people, but unlike Subaru, she can completely heal the group instead of partially heal. Nullification Alice The Nullification Alice (無効化のアリス Mukō-ka no Arisu) renders the Alice of another person useless by nullifying the other Alice's effects. Like the Amplification Alice, the Nullification Alice does not work by itself; it requires another Alice to work. Instant Teleportation Alice Instant Teleporation Alice enables the user to instantly move from one location to another without actually moving physically. Originally, Kagome Teleportation Alice was completely dormant and would not have been one she would have been able to use. However, after beginning her medication on fixing her Alice Form, she gained the ability to use it. She inheirted this Alice from her father. Wish Alice An Alice which allows the owner to grant the wish they most desire at time the Alice is enabled. Like her Instant Teleportation Alice, Kagome originally did not have this power available to her. After beginning her medication, Kagome gained access to this ability. Her doctors and family members believe that she inheirted the Wish Alice from a distant ancestor as Masumi does not have this Alice nor does Kagome's mother possess any Alices. Elemental Alice Fire An Alice that allows the user to release fire from their body and manipulate it. This Alice suppose to be in Latent type, but if the user has a limit shape Alice, they would be a Dangerous type. Water An Alice that allows the user to conjure water and manipulate it. Air The Air Alice is the controlling of air or wind. The wind if strong enough may cut through hard objects (ie Hotaru's eggshell mask). Earth Plants This Alice allows the user to control and/or mutate plants. Ice The Ice Alice allows the user to conjure ice. Metal Electricity An Alice that grants the user the ability to generate and control electricity. Relationships 'Himemiya Higurashi' Himemiya is Kagome's aunt through her father, who she is the older first cousin of. Kagome is rather close with her aunt, though she finds the older woman a tad odd. After her enrollment at Gakuen Alice, Hi-sama is the first principal that Kagome meets and is also the one to grant Kagome the rank of Special Star. Hi-sama is very fond of her young niece and offers Kagome sanctuary from the going-ons of the school. Her fondness also allows her to weaken her barrier around Kagome to allow the youger Higurashi to teleport in and out of the school for her missions. She is one of the few people at Gakuen Alice who knows the extent of Kagome's Alices and the amount of Alices she has. 'Masumi Higurashi' Masumi Higurashi is Kagome's father and the one of the people who trained her in using her Alice until his death whe Kagome was seven years old. Kagome loved her father very much, and the cause of his death is one of the reasons why Kagome willingly attends Gakuen Alice and hates the ESP. 'Souta Higurashi' Souta is Kagome's younger brother. He is currently two years old, and like his sister and older cousins, he also posses an Alice. Like his father and sister, he possesses the Barrier Alice (though not as strong as Kagome's), the Pain Alice, and Instant Teleportation Alice. It is currently unknown which Alice Form he has, nor what his Barrier Alice's capablities are. His enrolled in the Taisho Inc. Alice Training Program. Souta is loves and is very attached to his older sister (in both forms), and Kagome in turn loves and is rather protective of him. 'Yoichi Hijiri' Kagome and Yoichi are very fond of each other and treat each other as siblings much like Yoichi's relationship with Natusme. Yoichi reminds Kagome of Souta, and she believes the two will be very good friends when Souta is forced to attend Gakuen Alice. Altough he mostly takes after Natsume, Yoichi shows traits that he has picked up from Kagome such as her kindness to others though it is limited to a very few people. 'Natume Hyuga' Natusme is Kagome's partner when she enters Gakuen Alice and she prevents Narumi from making Mikan Natsume's new partner. Because Kagome has the Heal Alice, Ruka often recruits her into taking care of Natsume when he returns from a mission. Over a year of nearly nightly healing sessions, Kagome and Natsume develop romantic feelings for each other. Aside from Ruka and Yoichi, Kagome is one of the few people under Natsume's protection though she doesn't want or need it. Natsume often teases Kagome with his perverted actions such as flipping her skirt and pulling her shirt though this is only when they are away from a majority of their classmates. After a near death mission in February of their 4th Year of elementary school, Kagome has her mother bring her medicine from Taisho Inc. that fixes a Life-Shortening Alice Form. The medicine takes a year to fully heal and correct a Life-Shortening Alice Form to a Limitless Alice Form that has no cosequences. Because of his near death experience, Kagome has developed another reason to hate the ESP. She and Natsume do not start dating until her second Alice Festival at the Last Dance, where she chooses him as her partner as Queen of Alice. 'Hotaru Imai' Hotaru and Kagome are cousins through their mother and father respectively, and as such have known each other since their time in the womb.The two share a lot of similarities in the physical appearance and other traits though their personalities are nearly a complete opposite. The cousins spend a lot of time together, and are each other's best friends. They are protective of each other and their families, and enjoy making fun of each other's admirers. The pair was nearly inseparable outside of their training times. Both girls entered the Taisho Inc. Alice Training Program together when they were three years old, and were taught about the ESP and trained in the use of their Alices and physical capabilities. The two were separated for two when Gakuen Alice discovered Hotaru's Invention Alice, forcing the Imai family to go on the run and move away from Tokyo. The two were re-united when the school found Kagome after a report of a girl teleporting was filed in. Kagome calls Hotaru's romantic affection for Ruka Nogi reverse Pigtail Theory. Hotaru is also the reason behind Mikan's one-sided rivalry with Kagome as she denounced the former's friendship. 'Subaru Imai' Subaru like Hotaru and Kagome had originally been enrolled in Taisho Inc.'s Alice Training Program, the reason behind his fast advancement to Triple Star. He was mainly trained to use his Heal and Pain Alices by his maternal uncle Masumi. When they first meet, Kagome forces out the real reason why Subaru doesn't contact their family from her older cousin. After learning that he is being distant for their protection, Kagome and Subaru warm up to each other and treat each other more like family. She also gives him an album of their families most recent pictures and tells him of is youngest relative, Souta. Kagome acts as the bridge between the Imai siblings, and her relationship with her older cousin is similar to the one she has with Hotaru. 'Ruka Nogi' 'Mikan Sakura' Kagome and Mikan do not like each other, and the latter does nothing to hide her distain for the younger girl. Kagome hates Mikan's ugly (selfish and arrogant) personality, and prefers to pretend the pigtailed girl doesn't exist. Kagome doesn't hesitate to retaliate against Mikan whenever the latter drags Hotaru and her other friends into a stupid scheme. Mikan has a one-sided rivalry with Kagome for Hotaru's attention, and she will often use her Nullification Alice to make Kagome look bad in front of the Hotaru and other people, though this often backfires on her. The rivalry mainly results from Hotaru claiming Kagome as her best friend and denouncing her friendship with Mikan. 'Shuichi Sakurano' 'Masachika Shiki' Masachika is Kagome's distant cousin or possibly her distant uncle. The actual blood status of their relationship is unknown, but they are related to each other through the Higurashi family. Prior to finding Yuka Azumi, Masachika had already joined Taisho Inc.'s Anti-Kuonji organization and helped Masumi and his colleagues raise and train Kagome and her friends. Upon finding Yuka, Masachika convinced his friend to join the organization and both of them would later agree to join Z (Zero) organization as spies for Taisho Inc. Due to having helped raise and train her, Kagome and Masachika have a pretty close relationship with one another though it is nowhere close to the intensity of Kagome's relationship with her father. Masachika considers Kagome to be the daughter he never had, and is rather protective of her. He dislikes it when Kagome goes on missions for Taisho Inc., but does not stop her as it was her own choice to undergo them. And because of his blackmailing habit, which Hotaru had picked up, Masachika often uses it against Kagome's male friends and Yuka. 'Kazumi Yukihira' Kazumi is the second principal that Kagome meets, and he is also the one she most often communicates with to learn about her missions that help in her main objective of assassinating the ESP. He with Hi-sama is one of the few people at Gakuen Alice who knows the extent of Kagome's Alices and the amount of Alices she has. 'Yuka Azumi' Trivia * Category:Shikon Alice Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Kagome